A Twist
by Michi the Mischievous
Summary: A different take on Faith and her being evil.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Twist Spoilers: Btvs: S's 3 & 4/ Ats: 5x5 and Sanctuary Pairing: None as of yet, eventually F/T Disclaimer: I SO wish they were mine, but alas they are not. They belong to Joss and Co. Distribution: Just ask, the worst I could do is say no. Feedback: I'll take anything and everything, you DON'T want to see me beg. Author's Note: This is AU. Unfortunately no Tara as of yet, but she will show up, I promise. Fair warning, I SUCK at titles and summaries. Another fair warning, I start this story rather late in 5x5, ok really late, but better late than never. Majority of the dialog comes directly from the episode 5x5. Also, Willow and Tara are only good friends. No romance in that department. Author's Note 2: Many thanx to my beta Shaw Thang. And to those in my little Harem that beta'd for me. (okay, it's not so little)

A Twist

Wesley is trussed to a chair, and every inch of his body hurts. But through the pain he can sense a severe inner struggle going on within Faith, who sits upon the window sill behind him. He hears the shard of glass that she used on him shatter on the pavement below.

Turning back from the window Faith passes in front of Wesley saying, "That's refreshing. But I'm feeling a little cold now. What d'ya say we warm the place up?" Wesley notices that Faith is no longer moving with her usual feline grace; her movements are more stilted. Like her body can't make up its mind as she crosses the room to the kitchen area.

"Do you ever wonder if things would've been different if we'd never met?"

When she turns back to face Wesley, he can see her holding a spray can of cooking oil in one hand and a lighter in the other. He can also see how badly her hands are shaking and sweat is rolling down her face in rivulets.

"I mean, what if you had Buffy┘and Giles had been my Watcher? Would we still be here right now? Or would Giles be sitting in that chair?" Flicking the lighter she shoots out a small flame, but because the trembles seem to have overtaken her body she's unable to keep it lit.

"Or is it like Fate and there's no choice and you were gonna be here no matter what? You ever think about that stuff? Fate and Destiny . . . I don't." In an aside to herself she mutters, "I can't, it wasn't Her Fate to go through that, it wasn't Her Destiny to die by Their hands!" The quickest flash of immeasurable pain crosses Faith's face before it disappears into a cold rage.

She toys with the lighter and oil again creating a homemade flame thrower and again the shakes end her display. "NO!" she suddenly shouts to no one in particular and Wesley watches in confusion. She stumbles towards Wesley with a manic grin spread across her face. By now her shirt is soaked in sweat while her hair is becoming plastered to her head.

Refocusing on Wesley she continues her one sided conversation with him.

"Not that any of this is your own fault, but since this may be the last chance we have to unload our feelings, I feel it's kinda my duty to tell you that if you'd been a better Watcher, I might've become a more positive role model." She stumbles next to him, damn near falling. "Face it Wes, you really were a jerk. Always walkin' around like you had a great big stake rammed up your ass."

She rips the gag away from his mouth.

"I think I want to-" She suddenly drops the lighter and spray can to grab her head and she lets out a loud scream that's a mixture of rage, hate, and pain. She drops to her knees and her body starts shaking and twitching harder while her screams turn to a keening wail of pure rage. Wesley can do nothing but watch in utter confusion.

As suddenly as it starts it's over and Faith slumps down on to her hands, breathing heavily. Her body is shaking so badly that it looks to Wesley like her body should be falling apart at the joints.

Raising her head, she spies Wesley. Upon making eye contact with Faith, Wesley receives one of the biggest shocks of his life. The brown eyes are filled with a confusing array of emotions. Pain, confusion, self-loathing; the eyes he sees now are not the eyes of the psycho slayer of a moment ago, but of a lost girl who doesn't know where she is or what is going on.

"Wes . . . Wesley?" She slowly takes in the scene before her. "Oh, God we've gotta get you outta here!" He can see panic starting to settle over her features as she looks around for something. Spying the handle of a knife on the counter next to Wesley, she shakily gets to her feet and grabs it. Going behind Wesley she falls to her knees and starts to saw through the rope binding his hands.

"You . . . You don't remember do you, Faith?" Wesley asks in a puzzled tone.

"No, I don't," she answers in a scared and timid voice Wesley has never heard from her before.

"What is the last thing you remember, Faith?" he asks, feeling the ropes start to slip from his wrists.

"The man . . . alley . . . his . . . blood on my hands," she answers in a pain-ridden and guilty voice.

"Oh, dear Lord!" Wesley breaths out. "What fools we have all been!"

As Faith crawls around to the front of him to start on the ropes around Wesley's legs Angel crashes into the room. Startled, Faith drops the knife and stares at Angel. All that Angel is able to take in for the moment is the condition Wesley is in, and the anger on his face is plain to see. Suddenly Faith grabs her head again and groans; only Wesley notices this. Angel angrily strides into the room.

"No! Angel, don't!" Wesley calls out. He sees that Angel isn't quite hearing him, for he is entirely focused on the brunette slayer. Faith is suddenly up on rather wobbly legs.

"Ah . . . God it feels good to be back," Faith states to herself. Angel is slightly taken aback by this statement.

"Angel, we need to help her. She's not the true Faith!" Wesley says hoarsely.

"Ah, but Wes I'm the BETTER Faith." She laughs coldly. "So, Soul-boy you ready to play now?"

"I'm ready."

Faith gets into a fighting stance as she and Angel start to circle each other.

"You might be better, but I'd rather see the real Faith," Angel taunts.

"She's gone and she ain't ever comin' back out!" She yells, enraged.

"But Faith, she's been out once tonight, she'll be back out again," Wesley informs her. Faith turns on him, and Angel suddenly lunges for her. Wesley tips himself out of the way and starts to untie the ropes around his legs.

Angel slams into Faith, knocking her to the floor. She rolls back to her feet as Angel comes at her. She grabs the two stakes she has ready and kicks out at him. He blocks the kick and punches her in the stomach then ducks as she swings a stake at him. She follows up with the other stake, and he quickly dives and rolls, rising to his feet she leaps at him. Kicking hard he sends the stake flying across the room. With the remaining stake she swings again but he grabs it, and slams his elbow into her jaw. Her head snaps back with the force of the blow. Grabbing the stake with both hands he swings her around hard, jerking the stake from her grasp and sending her flying into the couch.

Angel snaps the stake in half, and throws the pieces aside as Faith leaps on him. She wraps her legs around his waist and head butts him hard, then starts to wail on him in uncontrollable rage. Angel falls back onto the floor. She rolls off of him and up to her feet, charging him while leading with her right fist. He dodges the blow and does a round house kick that lands hard across the back of her head. She crashes into a table and knocks it over. When Angel dives at Faith, she rolls out of the way and gets back to her feet. She kicks him in the chest, sending him crashing into the wall.

"That all ya got, vampire? Wesley could do better!"

She goes at him viciously. Grabbing a chair, he swings it into her and knocks her sprawling. She recovers and kicks Angel in the side her rage putting unusual force behind her blows.

"COME ON! I thought you were supposed to be a bad ass!" Her left hook connects with his face. Angel crashes to the floor. "'Cause I KNOW I'm bad, Angel-" She kicks him in the ribs. "You can't take me-  
" She kicks him again. "No one can take me, not even HER!"

She swings at him but Angel rolls to his feet, blocks her next punch. Then he grabs her arm and flings her half-way across the room. Faith slams on the ground, slides across the room and crashes into the wall, demolishing an ornate table. Faith gets to her feet right in front of the windows, bringing with her a jagged, broken table leg for a stake.

"COME ON!" Faith screams.

Angel tackles her, and she misses with the stake. They both crash through the window. Angel feels Faith dropping the stake as they fall and lose contact with each other. Then Faith grabs her head and starts screaming "NOOOOO!!!" She slams down hard on a closed metal dumpster and crashes onto the ground.

Dazed by the fall Faith just curls into the fetal position and lays there whimpering. Being dazed as well Angel has to struggle to his feet and try to prepare for Faith's next attack. It takes him a few seconds to realize that there is no attack coming. He struggles warily to the balled-up form not too far from him.

Wesley, having freed his legs and allowed circulation to return to his feet, watches in horror as the two of them fall through the window. Rushing to the window he hears Faith scream again. He quickly heads out of the loft after seeing them both land in the alley. When he reaches them, Wesley takes in Angel's puzzled expression as Faith just lies there, whimpering.

"Angel, give me your coat," Wesley says as it starts to rain.

Wesley drapes it around the young girl and attempts to lift her. Angel gently nudges him away and picks her up himself. "Wher-?" he starts to ask, when Wesley interrupts.

"Your place and now."

Angel shoots him a questioning glance.

"We have all been fools, utterly and completely blind fools!" Wesley spits out in self-disgust. "We are dealing with a young girl who suffers from MPD and God only knows what else. She also happens to be a Slayer."

"What's MPD?" Angel asks somberly.

"Multiple Personality Disorder."

End Part 1 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am working on Part 2 as you read this. It will be posted as soon as it's finished and beta'd, I know it's been years in coming, but coming it is, I am half-way through with it just so you're all in the know.


End file.
